Talk:Satou/@comment-24978536-20190914061947
I'm about halfway through LN volume 5 now and enjoying the story so far, but one thing that frustrates me to no end is how Satou treats Arisa, Lulu and Mia as children, seeing it as wrong to lay a hand on them because of it. Of course, I have no problem with his preference towards mature women, as everyone is free to have and follow their own tastes after all. Also, regarding Lulu and Mia there is of course room to argue, as for Lulu the mental age gap between her and Satou is obviously wide and Mia is technically still a child by Elven standards despite her three-digit age. Arisa however, is likely older than Satou by mental age and he knows it, and he still considers her as a child? By that logic, Satou, being physically 15 years old, is still a child as well considering his old world's standards, and yet for him it is completely fine to go after prostitutes? How freaking hypocritical can you get? If it was just him following his tastes I'd be fine with it, but treating Arisa as a child despite her mental age and with how she loves him stronger than probably anyone else in the series so far pisses me off so much. That said, I have no problem with Satou otherwise. I enjoy the fact that unlike other harem protagonists, he isn't at all dense and rather has shown to be very perspective to the feelings of the other gender and quite a lady killer overall. They're very rare combined traits for a protagonist to have in Japanese media and out of the top of my head, I only remember City Hunter's protagonist being like that. It feels refreshing in all honesty. I enjoy Satou's tourist-like approach to the fantasy world, making most of the experience and generally trying to avoid trouble while making life easier with crafting and modern knowledge, which are the exact same things I'd do as well. I'm also fond of his philanthropy - he doesn't help others out of desire for doing good or for fame, but only because he either wants to, would feel guilty if he didn't or he might want something in return. Those are perfectly fine reasons to help others and in fact, I feel the first reason is the best possible reason to ever have for helping someone out. His humility and lack of ambition are virtues, but may be somewhat boring traits for a fantasy protagonist to have, but in Death March's case I feel it is fine. So overall, I do have a lot of things I do like about Satou, even if a part of him massively pisses me off. If he breaks his word on marrying Lulu and Arisa after 10 years would be absolutely unforgiveable though - if you don't want a relationship in the first place and you're aware of the other party's feelings, don't leave them hanging for so freaking long, wasting their lives on an unrequited love.